L'un est sombre, l'autre est claire
by Kirito Megumi
Summary: Après le combat des dragons slayers lors des Grands Jeux Magiques, Juvia Lockser décide d'aider Rogue Chenny à soigner ses blessures.


L'un est sombre, l'autre est claire...

Notre histoire commence durant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Principalement après le combat entre les dragons de Fairy Tail, et ceux de Sabertooth. Ces derniers ayant connu une défaite regrettable, c'étaient éclipsés discrètement, comme s'ils étaient invisibles. Sting était allé directement dans ses appartements, pendant que Rogue longeait les rues dans la nuit sombre, ce qui lui correspondait au final. Il marchait d'un pas rapide. Il avait l'air énervé, il l'était, mais il était plus honteux qu'autre chose. Il regardait le sol, il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler le visage de son adversaire : Natsu Dragnir. Il avait perdu contre lui, alors qu'ils étaient deux, et lui seul. En plus de ça, il ne voulait pas ce battre contre lui, mais contre Gajil. Rien n'allait dans son sens. Il ne supportait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, il en avait marre. A force de réfléchir, il avait mal à la tête. Il alla dans une petite rue, à l'abri des regard et de la lumière. Il s'assit sur le sol, il se foutait de savoir si c'était propre ou non. Il se colla au mur et regarda vers le ciel. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Il continua à le regarder, jusqu'à tomber de sommeil.

A son réveil, Rogue était sur un lit, dans une petite chambre simple. Qui l'avait déplacé ? Il se redressa, mais son mal de tête et ses blessures l'obligea à se rallonger. Il regarda alors autour de lui. C'était une petite chambre simple avec seulement le strict nécessaire pour que ce soit vivable et agréable. Mais ce n'était pas SA chambre. La sienne n'est jamais éclairée, alors que celle-ci l'est. Il connaissait aussi la chambre de Sting, et elle était aussi différente. L'homme sombre n'y comprenait rien. Il tourna alors sa tête vers la fenêtre, mais rien ne lui indiquerait chez qui il est, mis à part qu'il n'est pas chez l'un des participants au tournoi. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra, sortant Rogue de ses questions. Il se remit droit, et ferma les yeux, feignant de dormir. Une jeune femme entra. Elle avait des cheveux bleus, et ses habits étaient marrons. Le jeune homme tenta un regard furtif pour savoir qui c'était occupé de lui. C'était Juvia. Il ne rêvait pas, il avait Juvia Lockser dans la même pièce que lui, une mage de Fairy Tail. Voyant qu'elle se retournait vers lui, il se remit comme avant. La mage d'eau, elle, s'approcha de Rogue avec une trousse de secours. Elle lui enleva tous ceux qu'il avait sur le corps, et appliqua de la pommade. Le sombre ne bougeait pas d'un pousse, mais il commençait légèrement à rougir. Après tout, il était nu, ou presque, et une fille lui appliquait de la pommade ! Malgré tout, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop montrer qu'il était dérangé. Après le liquide appliqué, Juvia posa les pansements sur chaque blessure. Une fois fini, elle rangea le matériel, et le reposa sur la table du salon. En même temps, Rogue avait ouvert ses yeux profonds pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne fasse rien qui ne pourrait le nuire. Bon, OK, elle l'avait soigné, mais cela peut très bien être un piège ! Ses pensées s'arrêta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il referma alors les yeux. En même temps, Juvia alla voir qui c'était. C'était Gajil. La jeune fille trouvait ça tellement bizarre qu'il vienne la voir, qu'elle ne le laissa pas rentrer tout de suite.

« Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il sur son ton habituel.

\- Euh... Oui, désolé. Entre », dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

L'homme de fer exécuta son action, et vit Rogue, allongé sur le lit. Il écarquilla les yeux et demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

« Eh bien, en fait... Il faisait nuit, et –

\- Je m'en fiche comment il s'est retrouvé là, mais pourquoi lui ?!

\- Si tu me laissais finir, tu aurais compris pourquoi !

\- Qu'importe ! Il est de Sabertooth, tu ne peux pas le laisser là !

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait que le soigné, rien de plus !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu n'avais pas qu'à le soigner !

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Le laisser agoniser ?

\- Oui. Tu aurais dû.

\- Gajil, tu es horrible !

\- Non, je suis réaliste. »

Il se dirigea vers le lit, enleva la couverture d'un coup sec, et réveilla le jeune homme d'un coup de point. Rogue se « réveilla » violemment en crachant du sang. Juvia cria le nom de son partenaire en lui priant d'arrêter, mais rien n'y fit. Gajil continua de frapper celui qui fut son disciple il y a un moment. De toute sa force.

« Arrête Gajil !

\- Pourquoi tu le protèges ? Il fait parti de Sabertooth !

\- Sors. Tout de suite. »

En voyant les yeux de la jeune femme remplis de conviction, l'homme de fer s'arrêta. Comme sa partenaire ne changeait pas de regard, il partit, la colère dans tout son corps. Juste après avoir fermée la porte, Juvia se dirigea vers Rogue avec la trousse de soins. Ce dernier était encore assit sur le lit à essayer de ne pas laisser trop de sang couler. La femme d'eau soigna le sombre sous son regard intense. Il rompit le silence.

« Il a raison. Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai éprouvé le besoin de t'aider... C'est un peu dur à expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, en fait... Comment dire...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne dis rien de plus.

\- Hein ? »

D'un seul coup, Rogue approcha son visage de celui de Juvia, et y posa délicatement ses lèvres. La jeune fille resta sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne changea pas de réaction lorsque le jeune homme s'écarta un peu pour la voir. Elle était complètement rouge, et bégayait à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de parler. L'homme de l'ombre esquissa un petit sourire, certainement le premier depuis longtemps. Il lui prit une main, et la posa sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Juvia rougit encore plus, et voulut enlever sa main, mais il l'en empêcha. Il l'a rapprocha de lui, l'allongea sur le lit, tout ça sans qu'elle ne proteste. Il approcha son visage de son oreille, et murmura :

« C'est dur à avaler, mais je ressens quelque chose pour toi... »

Juvia rougit de plus belle, et glissa sa main sur le dos de son homologue, sans réfléchir. Il sourit. Il l'embrassa. Elle répondit. Ensuite s'ensuivit une série de caresses et de baisers. Aucun des deux ne se contrôlaient réellement. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à devenir sérieux dans leurs gestes, Juvia interrompit leurs actions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Tu... Tu as les jeux magiques à continuer.

\- C'est vrai. Je vais y aller.

\- Oui...

\- Dans ce cas, pourrai-je revenir après ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, puis répondit avec un sourire « Oui. »

C'est ainsi qu'après cette journée des Grands Jeux Magiques, Rogue revient chez la femme d'eau, pendant que celle-ci l'attendait. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait continuer. L'un est sombre, l'autre est claire...


End file.
